


storms

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, John is a little shit, M/M, Pepsicola, also this was really fucking spontaneous ok, dave loves him anyway though, johndave - Freeform, just thought you should know that, like i originally wrote this on wattpad on a random sunday afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john has to get his bro's attention /somehow/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms

Your name is John Egbert, and you are not afraid of storms. You are, however, an excellent actor.

Your aforementioned excellent acting comes into play on this particularly stormy summer night, during which your best bro, Dave, appears to be completely content with fucking around on his phone for who-knows-how-long and paying absolutely no attention to you. As someone who doesn't take being ignored lightly, you simply aren't going to have that.

So, you do the only logical thing you can think of. You act.

"Daaave.." You whine, curling up into a ball on the sofa beside him. "How long do you think this storm's supposed to last?"

The little shit finally looks up from his phone, glancing at you and raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, a couple hours?" He replies, clearly making a blind estimate just to humor you. You groan.

"Aren't you scared?" You press on, voice dripping with feigned ignorance.

"No?" Dave sets his phone down, fixing his gaze on you. Jackpot. "Are you --"

Just as he starts to speak, a loud crash of thunder cuts him off and you fake the most credible whimper you possibly can. You don't bother to answer the question he was surely going to ask had he not been interrupted - the helpless sound you made should have been an answer in itself.

"Uh, John.." He begins, trailing off a little as his concern resonates in his tone. "Are you okay?"

You shake your head. In reponse, he hesitantly wraps an arm around you, and you have to nuzzle your face against his shirt to conceal your victorious grin. 

The two of you stay like that, somewhat awkwardly huddled together, for the next hour or so - you're pretty sure Dave fell asleep at some point, but you don't really mind. Your suspicions are confirmed when he finally starts to stir, yawning loudly and reaching beneath his shades to rub the sleep out of his eyes. You grin at him, and he tilts his head.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really afraid of storms, you know."

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my small contribution to johndave! i hope you enjoyed, and as this is my first work, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
